Dont Cheat On Zexion
by gapanda
Summary: axelXzexion DemyxXzexion axelXroxas are the pairings!Axel cheats on Zexion but dosent think about it but what will happen when Zexion finds out?...


DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything but the story. if i did there would be more Zexion.

* * *

I follow my target down a deserted ally and stop to hide in the shadow's as my target turns to look behind him. He shrugs and continues towards his destination. I step out of the shadows and stealthy stalk my prey. He stops in front of a house. When the door opens, the light baths the redhead with light. The redhead has two tears drop shaped tattoos under his eyes. He is quiet tall and dwarfs the blonde-haired person. The blonde -haired person at the door talks with him for a while before closing the door. The redhead happily walks down the deserted ally way. I follow him still as he walks toward his friend's house. His friend apparently isn't home because he frowns and leaves going down another dark ally way. He must have gotten lost because we ended up at a dead end.He turned around intent on finding his way out when I stepped up to him. At first, my prey looks shocked at seeing me then smiles. 

"Hey babe how's it going?" he says in a casual voice. I glare at him with all my hate. He looks a little afraid now.

"What brings you here?" he says trying to get me to talk. All I do is walk stiffly, hate in my stride towards him. For a split second, the moon shines between the clouds and lights up my pale face. My lilac hair that covers half my face is shiny in the pale moons light.

His eyes show utter fear as I walk towards him. 

"What are you doing Zexion?" he says backing up. I smile a smile so evil that he physically shudders.

"I could ask you the same. You think I didn't notice it when you would cancel our dates?

Spend more time away from me when normally you're always beside me? That you would come home and smell of sex? I have known for a long time Axel. Now I plan to do something about it. Can you guess what it is?" I say the last part while pulling out a knife.

I can see he's now completely terrified of me.

"But I would like to know Axel. Why did you cheat on me? If I was getting boring, you could have just dumped me. Sure, I might have been sad but I would have gotten over it.

But now I have to kill you." I say this calmly as I twirl the knife in my hands.

"You don't have to do this Zexion! I'll dump Roxas! I'll do anything just don't kill me!" he begs me. I laugh a laugh so bone chilling that my prey flinches and presses his back into the brick wall behind him.

"It's too late for that Axel. I'm going to kill you and there's nothing you can do." I step closer and closer until I'm right in front of him. "Aww Axel I expected you to fight back even a little bit. This is just sad. Oh well I will just have to get you to fight back." I end this statement by stabbing the knife to the hilt into his stomach with a powerful force. He screams and coughs up some blood. I push harder before pulling out the knife. The blade is smeared with the crimson liquid. I smile at the sight before swinging the knife at Axel. The blade lands in his arm. I twist it before pulling it out again. I bask in the screams he's making. I cut open his arm from his elbow to his wrist. I can see he's dying fast and painfully. I smile at the thought. I then make my final stab. Right into his jugular. I can see the light fade from his eyes and slowly step back marveling at my handy work. I turn around and head towards my friends house. He opens the door and ignores the blood. It's a sight that he's seen before.

"So you killed Axel?" he asks me. I nod and change into a pair of his clothes.

"But may I ask why? I mean you were cheating on him to?" I smile as the blond with his mullet and Mohawk styled hair and teal colored eyes wraps his arms around me.

"That's simple. He cheated on me because he thought I was getting boring and instead of just dumping me, he two-timed me. I cheated on him because it's when we started going out I realized I was in love you. I was actually planning to break up with him when I found out he was cheating on me, I changed my plans however. After I found out he was cheating on me I decided to kill him just like the others. But now I don't have to worry about that anymore right Demyx?" I say to my lover. He smiles in a loving way.

"Of course babe. I won't ever cheat on you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember so why would I want to throw all that away?" he asks me with that goofy smile plastered on his face. I smile at him and he kisses me softly.

"Your right Demyx." we kiss again before going to his bed and just cuddle for the rest of the night.

* * *

AN: I kinda feel bad about killing Axel but the idea just came to me and i had to write it! Anyway review please! 


End file.
